Redemption
by StoryboardMortician
Summary: True love is like a ghost. Everyone talks about it but few have ever experienced it.
1. Empty Introductions

**_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other related characters. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1<em>**

**_Empty Introductions_**

"You're lying! You have to be lying!" exclaimed a youthful girl who's long, black hair with rainbow tips, fell from her bun as she whipped her head back and forth. The teenage girl who sat beside her, the one whose words had caused the black rainbow of hair to fall, sat in silence watching the girl at her side; her light hazelnut eyes held a deep sadness in them that gave truth to her words. Her friends' light, aquamarine eyes became clouded as she tried to process what her silent companion had just told her. Her soft, white face became twisted in an expression of disbelief and confusion as she took her head in her hands, causing her straight, multi-colored hair to shift and fall like a dark curtain around her.

"No, but I wish I was Kagome," the silent, sepia eyed girl responded, sighing deeply. Her usually strong and hard, yet pretty features were softened as she thought about what she had just told her friend. It seemed as unbelievable as it was inconceivable that something like this was even possible.

"How could this happen Rin? I mean why or who or…how in the holy hells…?" Kagome said, still in a mild state of shock. She thought she of all people would have known if something like this was possible, so how could she have missed the signs? Rin saw in Kagome's ever color changing eyes that she blamed herself because her eyes were now a dark, muddy green instead of their usual light, aquamarine color.

"I didn't know he was capable of something like that and neither did you. Don't blame yourself, it isn't like him," Rin said as she tried to ease her friends worries and guilt, as well as try to find any type of reason in this bizarre situation.

"Sesshomaru, why would you _**jump**_ someone? Why would you do that and then nearly beat them to _**death**_?" Kagome thought aloud, her words barely a whisper above the sounds of the last bell as it pierced through the thick silence that seemed to surround the two. Rin looked up at the bell and then back down at Kagome who was now sitting hunched over her desk. Her long, slender arms where crossed and her long hair was now loose down her hunched shoulders; sensing Rin's eyes on her, she turned towards her friend, not even bothering to fake a smile.

"When does he get out of juvi?" Kagome asked, her voice flat and toneless, but the pain hidden under her words was evident to Rin and a small frown forced its way onto her face. She knew why Kagome wanted to know, but there was another reason behind her eyes, hidden beneath layers of mortared bricks that Kagome had placed around herself.

"Tomorrow," Rin said, yawning slightly. As exciting as the day had been, it was still not over and it was dragging. She looked away from her friend and up at the clock. The minute hands seemed to drag as if they were glued to the clock face and were struggling to tick away. The drone of the Driver's Ed. teacher did nothing to lighten the somber mood that hung over the duo and Rin shook her head as she leaned onto her elbow, watching her friend in silent thought; she wondered what Kagome was thinking.

"Sesshomaru, what's happened to you?" Kagome thought as she sat there, absorbed in thought until it hit her; she knew exactly what had happened to him because it had just sauntered in through the door.

"Tsubaki," Kagome hissed under her breath as her arch rival sauntered into the room. Her sly smile dripped with ego and gave a slight glimpse at a corrupt heart that darkened her soul. Seeing Kagome eyeing her, Tsubaki narrowed her hard, marble green eyes and sneered at Kagome; both could feel the hatred directed at each other. Rin could also feel it as an oppressive pressure filled the room as the two priestess aura's fought for control over the other. Walking by the duo's table, Tsubaki whipped her long white hair off her shoulder, right into Kagomes' face.

"Fucking bitch," Kagome seethed, rising off of her chair, fists clenched, jaw clenched, and eyes now veined with a deep violet. Rin reached out and pulled her friend back down. She could feel the heat of Kagome's spiritual power sizzle under her fingertips, burning them slightly, but she held fast until Kagome sat completely down and began to become calm.

"Drop it for another day Kagome, you have more important things to deal with," Rin said softly as she removed her red and aching fingers from Kagome's arm. Turning towards Rin, Kagome saw her holding her hand and her eyes softened as she reached out and took her friends injured hand. Cupping it softly in hers, Kagome closed her eyes and spoke softly to herself. Rin felt a soothing coolness envelope her hand and as Kagome released it, Rin saw that her fingers were no longer red and blistering but instead were their normal pinkish color. Rin smiled and shook her head as Kagome smiled apologetically; both girls broke out into a giggle which soon turned to a quiet, comfortable silence.

Sitting there, Kagome thought of Sesshomaru, her ex-boyfriend, and as she did, a sadness and deep feeling of cold emptiness filled her and she shivered.


	2. Dark Charm

_**Disclaimer: Ok, for those of you new to the story, it's obviously about a little lovey dovey thing between Kagome and Sesshomaru. It stars both Kagome and Sesshomaru, Rin, and Tsubaki (Kagome's main female rival in the anime thanks to good ol' Kikyo). So, it has about 2 or 3 more chapters and then its done! WAHA! LOL, so enjoy! Oh, and I do not own InuYasha or any other related InuYasha characters. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 2<strong>

**Dark Charm**

"I almost feel sorry for him," Rin whispered to Kagome as the two walked past Sesshomaru, fresh out of juvi, and Tsubaki who was hanging onto his arm. He looked nothing like Kagome remembered; his long white hair, which usually hung around his shoulders shadowing his face, was pulled back into a tight ponytail. This new style showed off his high cheekbones which were each adorned with two purple blood line stripes that ended just below his piercing golden eyes. As she quickly studied the rest of him, she was dismayed to find that his usual put together look of tight dark jeans held up with a brightly colored studded belt, tight t-shirts that ranged in color and design, and his worn out black and red Converse had been replaced by baggy blue jeans that hung loosely around his hips, a pair of brand new white and gray Nikes, and a black wife beater that was, as Kagome guessed, once covered by the black and red button up shirt now slung over his shoulder. Kagome couldn't help but stare at how his robust figure seemed to strain against the wife beater and how his toned arms seemed to glisten in the early afternoon sun. She shook her head slowly and grudgingly looked away.

"Yeah, but I can't help but feel like this is my fault. If I wouldn't have left him, maybe if we could have gotten over the hurt and been friends, then maybe he wouldn't have fallen victim to Tsubaki's dark charm," Kagome said as she looked back over her shoulder at him as the same dark, empty feeling that seemed to always find its way back to the void that lived inside her, began to take hold again. As she looked at him, he turned towards her, maybe sensing her eyes on him, and for a moment their eyes locked; his eyes that seemed to be filled with a dark sadness brightened to a light gold as he looked into her bright, ice blue eyes. Kagome hadn't noticed that she had stopped, but Rin had and now stood by her transfixed friend's side. She heard what Kagome had said about how she had wished that maybe _**they**_ could have gotten over the hurt, and she knew that Kagome still held a bright, burning flame for Sesshomaru, and she knew by the way that Sesshomaru looked at Kagome that he too held an equally bright one for her.

The spell that bound the two was broken as Tsubaki pulled roughly on Sesshomaru's arm, causing him to turn and look at her. Her dark green eyes narrowed at him as she struck him, drawing blood as her long, black nails racked against the smooth skin of his face. Kagome made to go after her, but again, Rin held her back. Tsubaki would get what was coming to her, but now was not the time and place. She dragged Kagome away as Tsubaki shoved Sesshomaru against the wall and turned in Kagome's direction; seeing Kagome staring in hatred at her, Tsubaki's pretty face broke into an evil snide as she turned back towards the cornered and bleeding Sesshomaru. She pushed her body against his and proceeded to bury her face in his. Kagome felt her heart stop and her blood go cold as she watched Tsubaki begin to vigorously make out with Sesshomaru who now had his hands on her hips.

"Come on Kagome, let's go inside," Rin said as the sky darkened, most likely brought on by Kagome's sudden change of mood; her once flushed face was now waxen and her once bright, burning eyes veined with that familiar violet, now were dark, almost black. Rin looped her arm through her friends and gently dragged her into the Driver's Ed. building.

"Sesshomaru…I miss you," Kagome fleetingly thought to herself as a deep, throbbing pain echoed inside the part of her that was missing; a part once occupied by him and him alone.


	3. Lockets and Ambushes

_**Disclaimer: Ok, so this chapter and chapter 4 are and will be a bit short, but the next two chapters will make up for that, promise ^-^. Ok, so ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 3<strong>

_**Lockets and Ambushes**_

"I'll catch up to you later. I have to get all of my crap together," Kagome said softly as she remained at her desk even as the last bell of the day rang. Rin looked down at her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. Kagome looked up at her long time friend and smiled up at her sadly.

"Just be careful Kagome. Tsubaki and her little possy are outside and I don't want you to get all gung ho on her if she comes in here," in said, her voice dripping with anxiety and worry. Kagome smirked slightly and finally rose up out of her chair slowly.

"Don't worry Rin. I'm done with her, it's just not worth it anymore, none of this is," she said, her voice filled with a dark kind of laugh. Rin nodded as Kagome looked down at the notebooks and other miscellaneous debris scattered over her desk and began to slowly gather them up and shove them into her black/neon pink messenger bag. Walking away and leaving Kagome behind grudgingly, Rin walked out of the classroom door and then out into the bright, hot late afternoon sunshine. She turned her head and glanced in the direction of Tsubaki and saw the girl staring at her with a pleasure filled look an animal would have after a particularly bloody kill. Rin just rolled her eyes and walked off towards the nearby café. She could feel Tsubaki's gaze burning holes in her back, but she ignored it; she was not afraid of Tsubaki and could give two shits about the empty threats she tossed around. As Rin pushed open the door to the café, she had a sudden feeling that something bad was about to happen; though she didn't know what it would be, she knew it would be soon. Walking back towards the path that gave her a clear look at the lone Driver's Ed. building the same feeling washed over her again; she could clearly see Tsubaki leaning against the door leading into the classrooms, but as she looked closer she noticed that Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found. This sent a stab of panic straight through her heart; she began to quick step it back towards where she had left Kagome, but was stopped as she ran into a favorite teacher of hers.

"Oh Rin, I'm glad I ran into you! Can we talk a bit about your research project?" the teacher said, his voice bubbly and filled with anticipation. Rin looked at him, smiled queerly and sighed, she could find no way out of this one; looking over his shoulder as she gave him a quick nod, she shook her head.

"I hope you can take care of this one your own Kagome," she thought as she was led away and back into the café.

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>The monsters are all missing, and the nightmares can't be found, and in their place there seems to be good feeling all around<em>**…" Kagome sang to herself as she finally finished gathering up all of her things. Caught up in her song, she had not heard the soft click of the door as it opened and the soft thud as someone turned to deadbolt, locking them in the room. Picking up her bag off the floor still humming her tune, she noticed that the pendant she always wore around her neck had somehow come off and was resting between the legs of her desk. Bending over to pick it, she stayed kneeled there, holding the heart shaped locket in her hand she smiled unconsciously to herself as she popped it open and looked down at the tiny picture that lay within. Standing up, she placed the locket around her neck, but her eyes remained in place, gazing at the picture sealed within the locket as memories of better times began to flood her mind; not noticing the tall figure clad in a black wife beater and white Nikes, she walked right into them.


	4. The Truth in Revenge

_**Disclaimer: **_**Ok, chapter 4 is up, and this one is pretty long. So, one more chapter to go, so savor the flavor while it lasts, LOL. ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 4<strong>

_**The Truth in Revenge **_

"Oof!" she said came to an abrupt stop as her face and body hit a solid wall of muscles and skin. She dropped her bag as she bumped into her desk from the recoil. Rubbing her nose, she looked up at the face of the person who she had smacked into and her hand dropped limply to her side. She stood facing Sesshomaru, his eyes the same piercing gold that had always been, expect now they held a deep sorrow that tarnished their usual glow and fire. She had never seen such emotion or any emotion in his eyes before and it made her heart nearly stop.

"What…what are you doing in here Sesshomaru?" Kagome said, making to back away from him, but just bumped into the desk again, driving it against the wall. There was something ominous about the way he looked down and away from her gaze and she was beginning to feel a fear creep its way into her and the fact that she was trapped between him and the wall only intensified the rate at which that fear spread through her.

"Sesshomaru?" she said quietly, and at the sound of his name he looked up and met her gaze. She was startled at first to see the true magnitude of the emotion that filled his eyes, but amazement soon turned to fear as his eyes became hard once more and his face turned to a snarl. All at once she knew what he meant to do and she felt a surge of adrenalin rushing through her blood; she planted one hand on the desk and hurtled herself over it, easily landing on her feet. As her fingers grazed the cool metal of the door knob and sure freedom, she felt him grab her by her hair and throw her violently to the floor, causing her head to ricochet off the floor. Trying to sit up as a haze of black outlined her vision, she heard him breathing heavily behind her. The fear in her blood had taken over as the adrenalin was used up and she could hear her heart beating as fast as his breathing. Turning her pounding head towards him, she saw his eyes were wide and that he was panting heavily; his wide eyes seemed to fluctuate in color from a deep green to their normal golden color. Part of her at once knew what was going on, but her pounding head and blurring vision inhibited her from thinking straight.

"Kagome…" he said, his voice deep and pained. He shook his head violently and snarled, as if trying to scramble his own thoughts or silence some unheard voice, but it did no good to stop him from moving forward towards where Kagome lay. He knelt beside her and grabbed her by her throat as he lifted her up off her feet. She gasped and clawed at his hand, but his grip was that of an iron vice clamp and struggling only used up her depleting oxygen reserves.

"Sesshomaru…please!" she gasped as her already hazy vision began to completely black out. Her hazy thoughts turned towards better days they had together and she smiled at the thought that her last moments would be filled with those images; but those suddenly turned to the images of his cold eyes and of his tongue wrapped around Tsubaki's and how that strong, succulent tongue had licked, sucked and pleased Tsubaki in ways she had only once dreamt of. She felt her fear giving way to rage as her eyes sprang open; they were a solid violet and seemed to smoke as she snarled at him. Grabbing his arm she dug her nails into his skin; the smell of burning flesh soon filled the room as Sesshomaru released his grip on her and fell to his knees his injured arm held out in front of him. With her rage blurring her vision and her thoughts filled with nothing but a snarling fury, Kagome stood in front him, her shoulders slightly hunched over with her head cocked at an odd angle as she watched him cradle his injured arm; a hint of pleasure shone in her smoldering eyes as they narrowed at him, becoming nothing but small amethyst slits in her beautifully angry face.

"You bitch!" Sesshomaru hissed as he looked up at her, his eyes flashing once again from golden to a quick flash of dark jade to polished amber again.

"Oh honey, you're going to wish that's all I was," Kagome growled as she easily avoided the slash of beryl, sizzling poison that he had unleashed from his talons. Dropping to her knees in front of him with speed that would rival his, she grabbed his head with both hands and dug her nails into his temples. His head shot back as thin, nearly transparent tendrils of magenta mist began to rise from the points her nails were embedded in his skin.

"Stop," he gasped out as he tried to pry her hands off of his head, but she held fast and the harder he struggled, the deeper her nails dug; soon, trails of blood began to stain his long white hair which had come undone as he struggled with her. His body began to twitch beneath her as he wrapped his hands around hers, pushing her nails deeper until her fingertips were nearly embedded in his temples as well. An agonized howl filled the room as Sesshomaru's eyes shot open; they were a vibrant emerald color that was quickly fading to a bright, alert tawny. Kagome growled in a mix of triumph and anger as his body went slack in her grip; but she was not done with him yet. She pulled her nails out of him and shoved him back; he swayed unsteadily on his knees with his head down and his breath coming in heavy, labored pants. The blood from his puncture wounds dripped to the floor in front of him, but his head did not raise making Kagome even madder. She curled her hands into fists and dug her bloody fingers into her palms.

"Come on Sesshomaru, what happened to the big bad demon act, huh? Get up and face me you pathetic coward. Finish what you stared!" she snapped. He did not move from his spot in front of her, and her clearing mind coupled with her subsiding acerbity told her to give it up, but the familiar pain and void that left her incomplete, and the remaining ire still raging through her blood made that nearly impossible.

"I said finish what you came here to do! Do it, _**KILL ME**_ damnit, just kill me, _**please**_!" she yelled as she fell to her knees, tears spilling from her now washed out grey eyes. Grabbing a fistful of his hair, she yanked his head up so that he was looking at her as she grabbed his right hand and closed his strong, slender fingers tightly around her throat. Although her flowing tears blurred her vision, she could still clearly see the shock and angry confusion in his eyes. Dropping her hands to her sides, she closed her eyes and waited, but instead of the fingers closing her airway that would send her to a peaceful abyss, a rough shove was all she received. Looking up at him as he stood in front of her she felt her heart throb against her ribs painfully and the empty place in her swell; he was still the most beautiful and elegant creature she had ever laid eyes on. Even with dried blood rivulets running down his cheeks, hair disheveled and stained, and burns in the shape of her fingers adorning his arm, her love for him still filled her to the point of bursting.

Seeing the way she looking at him, he quickly looked away and turned his back on her; behind his solid, unfeeling eyes and buried behind muscles and bone, his heart beat faster and a pain filled him and touched deeper than he thought possible. With a quick flash of white, he was at the door, poised to leave with a hand on the knob, but he hesitated, which surprised him. He was not one to double take on his actions, but he found himself stopped at the door, his mind clouded with familiar guilt. His momentary pause for thought was broken when a lithe hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back with a strength that startled him and caused him to stumble backwards. Trying to regain his balance, he neglected to see Kagome's discarded bag lying on the floor behind him; tripping over it, he landed with a hard and audile thud as his head connected with the wall behind him, making his vision double.

The young woman that stood before him with a black rainbow of hair curtaining her face and fist drawn tightly, slowly began to stalk towards him, and for once in his life, the great Sesshomaru, crowned prince of the West, was afraid.


	5. Rapturous Reunion

**Author's Note: **_One more chapter to go! The last one will be fairly short, at least that's what it looks like it will be know. So bear with me and until then, please **ENJOY** chapter 5 **YO**!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 5<strong>

**_Rapturous Reunion _  
><strong>

Staring up at the girl who stood just inches from him, Sesshomaru could feel his heart beating violently against his ribs, and a dull pain now swept through his head and settled behind his eyes. He had felt this pain only once before, right before Kagome had told him she no longer wanted him; he had sensed the pain and anxiety, mixed with fear, that seeped off of her and the dull pain he felt now pounded behind his eyes as a dread filled him. He watched in an agonized state of anxiety and surprising fear as Kagome lifted her head and stared straight into his tawny globes with her own icy blue ones that seemed to freeze his raging blood. Dropping to her knees in front of him and placing a soft hand covered in a thin sheet of cold sweat upon his cheek, she continued to stare at him until he felt as if he could not bear the immense silence any longer. It felt unnatural to him to feel such things as the fear and it made him want to turn his eyes from her subzero stare, but he also relished in the new found emotions; they made him feel more alive, something he had not ever truly been.

"Kagome, for the love of anything, please **_say something_**!" he finally blurted out as the silence crushed him like a 10 ton weight. The only answer he received from her were tears spilling from her eyes as she quickly turned her back on him and scrambled to stand on the slick linoleum floor. A small, quiet voice invaded his thoughts for a split second commanding him to take a damned stand, and in that time he did; grabbing her arm as she finally managed to stand, he roughly pulled her back down. She landed on her butt and fell backwards into him; she could feel his strong arms engulf her and his hot, sweet breath in her hair. He could feel her petite figure tense up as it pressed against him and he could smell her intoxicating Jasmine scent as he pulled her close. Breathing in a lungful of her alluring pheromone, he seized a fistful of her soft ebony hair and jerked her head back so that she was looking up at him with wide emerald eyes that glistened with hints of blue; gazing but for a moment into her those beautiful seas of emotion, Sesshomaru brought his lips down roughly onto hers. Not having time to process what was happening, Kagome instead reflexively gasped, allowing Sesshomaru's strong and probing tongue entrance. She felt his tongue run across the roof of her mouth sending shivers through her as her own tongue brushed across the sharp points of his canines. Feeling her tongue brush and grapple with his own, Sesshomaru pulled her in closer so that he could feel her every curve and the heat from her skin against him.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome gasped against his lips as she withdrew from their kiss. She could feel his hands exploring her body, running along the curves of her waist, against the exposed skin of her stomach, the smooth length of her neck, and gingerly trace the inner space of her things. She yearned to push him against the wall and straddle him with her strong legs and feel his growing excitement push against her as she did. Sensing a growing arousal within her, Sesshomaru growled deeply, sending a deeper wave of excitement crash into her as she felt the vibrations run through her, down to her soul. Turning around in his lap so that she could finally straddle him with both her legs pressed tightly against his outer thighs, she gazed deeply into his sun golden, wheat colored eyes; the emotions he kept imprisoned behind them was so immense that her heart seemed to stop but for a second as she lost herself within them. Feeling his piercing gaze on her, she refocused her attention on him and smiled seductively; she pushed harder against him so that her breast were squeezed tightly between while simultaneously grabbing his wrists and pinning them to his sides, she smashed her mouth back onto his and kissed him deeper than they ever had before. Grinding against him as they kissed, she could feel his heartbeat increase ten-fold as he strained against her hold on his wrists; he was desperate to explore her body further and the inability to do so was driving him crazier than Tsubaki had when she dark charmed him into trying to kill Kagome. It was true that he was holding back but only because this type of rough play was more arousing than soft words and alluring glances.

"Kagome, I can't hold back anymore…" Sesshomaru moaned lightly against her moist lips. His every muscle, thought and nerve ending wanted those lips to explore every inch of his skin which burned for her touch. As soon as she relaxed her grip on him, he roughly grabbed her shoulders and pushed her onto the tile floor; a light sizzle sound echoed off of the walls in the empty room as her skin touched the cool surface of the floor. Leaning over her, his hair curtaining them as they stared once more at each other, Sesshomaru searched her ever fluctuating eyes for an answer to a question that burned on their skin and set even the smallest touch aflame; seeing what he needed to know, Kagome nodded and dug her nails into the bare skin of his shoulder blades, her eyes half closed as his lips traced the curve of her neck. She obediently moved her head as he grabbed a fistful of her raven locks and guided her so that the slender curve of her neck was exposed; she felt his fangs pierce the sensitive skin of her neck and she bucked against him in pleasure. As he attentively licked a trickle of blood from her neck, he used his a single talon on his free hand to gingerly slice along the seems of her white tank top; she could feel his talon brush against her skin and she felt as if she would pass out from the immense wave of sensory overload she was experiencing. Pulling the pieces of the shirt free from underneath their bodies, he ran his hand over the supple curves of her bare breasts causing a tremor of anticipation to tear through him. As he explored the mountainous landscape of her chest, Kagome grabbed a fistful of his shirt, and with a mighty tug, ripped the cloth from his body; he rose from his task of exploring her chest and stared directly into her eyes, reading and understanding that she was growing impatient with the slow game of exploration they were playing. He just smiled coyly as he trailed his kisses farther down, revealing in the sound of her thundering heartbeat and the sweet, salty taste of her skin; she felt his lips exploring her, but she also felt his hands and fingers exploring as well. She could feel his long talons tracing the inside of her bare thighs under her skirt as he gingerly sliced away her flimsy panties, exposing her completely. Her breathing doubled and barely audible moan escaped her as she felt his fingers brush up against her; his kisses hissed on her smoldering skin and as his slender fingers finally found their way into the deepest parts of her, the moan that escaped her lips echoed in the room. Grabbing a fistful of his silvery white hair, she yanked his head up sharply from her body and her blazing stare was what finally pushed him overboard. Smashing his mouth down on hers, he could feel her violently yank down the zipper on his jeans and pull open his fly so hard that she tore the button off and sent it skidding across the room; she could feel the length of him pulsate in her hand as she gently stroked him, her long nails and the soft pads of her fingers caressed him with each stroke. His eyes rolled back and his arms quivered as he struggled to hold himself up above her, but each stroke took more and more out of him as his thoughts became drowned in a thick pool of hormonal desire and sweet ecstasy. Both of their breathing quickened to the point of hyperventilation and the moans he issued into her ear, coupled with the gentle yet vigorous probing of his fingers, drove each of them to the point of shear madness before Sesshomaru's inner beast took hold. Pulling from her grasp and pinning her arms down above her head, Sesshomaru drove himself into her inner depths. As the clock on the wall lazily ticked away, the sounds of the intertwined couples' moans, growls and names filled the empty walls of their private sanctuary. Apologizes were given and readily received as each drove one another to points where the edge was but another dive away from pure bliss and endearing rapture.


	6. Fire and Water

_**Author's Note: Oook, here's Chapter 6 and know there is only 1 more to go! I know that this one is kind of long, but it's more like a wrap up**__**chapter before the finale. So, ENJOY YO!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 6<strong>

**_Fire and Water_**

Staring up at the mineral board ceiling panels above her, Kagome reveled in the coolness of the linoleum floors against her bare frame coupled with the warmth of Sesshomaru's body that lied close behind her. How odd this day had turned out, yet odd didn't necessarily have to be a bad thing; entwining her fingers in those of the hand that was draped lazily over her side, Kagome smiled inwardly as he held fast to her hand and pulled her in closer to him. Turning her head slightly so that she could look over at the youkia beside her, she was only mildly surprised to see his deep flaxen eyes gazing at her. She blushed as his eyes met hers and she immediately looked away; as she did she felt her heart racing and thought how silly she was being. She not only had just given herself to him completely, but she was also laying naked next to him and now she was to shy to even look at him. Still feeling his intense gaze on her, Kagome sat up and leaned her weight on her palms making sure to still not make eye contact with him. His golden gaze just took her words away and made her a rainbow colored mess every time she caught herself looking at him or him looking at her.

"Stop staring at me…." Kagome said playfully as she hunched over and rested her elbows on her knees, making her hair a curtain to cover her face and body. Peeking at him through her hair, she saw that not only was he still looking at her, but now he had a smirk on his face; seeing this made Kagome blush all over from both the slight embarrassment she still felt, but also out of mild agitation.

"What's so funny?" she said looking away quickly causing her hair to whip against her skin; she still stewed in her agitation which was being fueled by his silence and the fact he seemed to enjoy making her skin an embarrassing shade of cherry pink. She watched from the corner of her eye as he propped himself up on one of his elbows and reached out towards her; his long talons brushed against her face as he moved her long hair from her face and her blush increased ten fold causing her to bury her face into her knees as she tried to hide it.

"Why are you hiding from me?" his voice whispered from right beside her. She could feel the warmth his body exuded as he gently rubbed his bare skin against her. His hot breath tickled her neck and caused her body to shudder from the sensation; not being able to deny his presence any longer she looked up from her hiding spot and peeked shyly up at him. He was smiling gently and his eyes brightened as she met his gaze and even though she could feel her blush covering her, she did not look away; he placed a strong and calloused hand under her chin and lifted her face so that she was no longer hiding it from him. He brushed wayward strands of fuchsia and midnight hair from her smooth alabaster skin and watched as she gently rubbed her face against his hand as he did; cradling her face gently in his hand he moved in and kissed her slender, slick lips. As she met his lips, her blush faded and she found herself once again lost in everything that was him; his unique ginger scent now mixed mildly with the salty aroma of their sweat and the sweet Kiyuzu taste of his skin enveloped her senses. Pulling away, Sesshomaru pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her as he placed his chin on her shoulder and kissed the spot he had marked her gently.

"You are much too beautiful to be hiding from this Sesshomaru," he said as she snuggled up against him and slid her fingers into his. She blushed at his words, words she never thought he would say to her again. Though, in her heart she wished for only three simple words, words she knew she would never get, no matter how long she waited. This caused a heavy weight to settle upon her hear and it caused her shoulders to sag and mood to darken. Sensing the sudden change in her, Sesshomaru brought her face up to meet his and when he saw how dark her eyes had become, he knew something was weighing heavily on her.

"What troubles you?" he spoke to her gently, sincerity and worry threading his words. She turned her gaze from him and sighed. Perhaps Rin was right when she had in so many words told her to move on; there was something between her and Sesshomaru, yes, but it was nothing that could last and she knew she had to spare herself the agony having to say goodbye one more time if she let this go any longer. Looking at now though, she could not bring herself to say the words.

"If Rin were here she would know what to do," Kagome thought and that is when she remembered that Rin was still waiting for her. Getting to her feet hastily, Kagome searched for the scraps of her clothes but was dismayed at what she found. Her clothes were in pieces and now she stood bare to the world with nothing but rags to piece together. Sesshomaru also stood and crossed his arms against his broad and well toned chest as he watched her curse loudly and stomp around the room mumbling to herself. He raised an eyebrow as she came up to him and he could she that was close to fuming; she raised her destroyed outfit that was clenched tightly in her fist to his face and shook it.

"What in the world am I supposed to wear now Sesshomaru, damnit? You killed my clothes!" Kagome barked as she threw the fragmented remains of her clothes across the room and stood, now fuming, with her arms crossed. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and bent down to gather his clothes, only to find the same result. Mockingly, he held his equally destroyed clothes up to her and shook them; she both blushed and rolled her eyes at him and he smirked in return, dropping his clothes in a pile at his feet. As she stewed and he watched her amusing display, Kagome got an idea; rummaging through her bag she pulled out her "locker wardrobe". It consisted of an oversized black T-shirt Sesshomaru had left at her place, a pair of red fishnets, an old purple studded belt and yellow panties; placing the garments out on the desk in front of her, Kagome huffed. She had only bits and pieces of an outfit, nothing coherent. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned and saw Sesshomaru had pulled on his jeans which were in one piece minus his zipper and button; reaching over shoulder he grabbed the belt and pulled it tight through the loops succeeding in keeping his pants up and somewhat closed. He then pulled on the shirt he had left with her which fit him as snugly as she had remembered and as she stood there, he motioned for her to put on the rest of the outfit before her. Staring at him like he must have gone blind, Kagome picked up both of them and held them up to her and stared at him, dumbstruck. He just stood in front of her, his arms crossed and eyes impatiently looking at her.

"I can't just wear these outside," she said. She saw him roll his golden eyes but before she could scold him for it, he leaned over the desk and picked up the shirt that had been laying there since he locked them in the room; it was the red and black button up he had on earlier. Tossing it over her head, Kagome huffed and set to work putting on her haphazard outfit. Finished, she stood before him and giggled as she saw the good humored expression on his face as she flapped her arms inside the grosely oversized shirt; she was jsut grateful that it covered her unmentionalbes. That giggle was short lived though as she looked back up at him and was once again assaulted by her hearts desire to be whole, a desire and need it would never have fulfilled.

Brushing her hair behind her ear, Kagome turned from him, gathered up her bookbag, clipped her locket around her neck and made for the door. Once again she could not face him and once again Sesshomaru felt the sudden and drastic change in her mood. With her hand on the lock, it was Sesshomaru's turn to pull her away and to him; turning her to face him, he saw the distinct glint of the gold locket she wore and took hold of it. Holding the tiny locket in his large, yet slender fingers Sesshomaru opened it and the image that greeted him was that of his own. Looking up from the locket to the downcast and dark face of the woman before him, Sesshomaru felt a familiar stirring inside of him. It was not the stirring of his beast or a desire to once again ravage her flesh; it was instead a deep desire and longing he had felt only when in her presence. Deep within him there was a fire that raged and only her soothing voice and cool touch could calm the burn that threatened to engulf him; it was this mixing of his fire and her water that made him long for her. It was this that made him need her and now he knew that although he felt it, she needed to know; to hear the words he dared not utter for it would break his stonewalls and tear down the pillars he had created around his heart. Staring now at this locket and the woman before him, Sesshomaru knew that it was time to release the fire to be forever calmed by her storm.


End file.
